Traveler's Forgotten Roads
by Magpie-Detonation
Summary: TristanOC-Slight LanceOC. A weapon merchantcollector arrives at Hadrian's Wall. She brings a mysterious demeanor, and aura which quickly ensnares the heart of the dark scout who is drawn to her weapons, her abilities and her.
1. Traveler

**Disclaimer: **I do not own King Arthur.

**Author's Note: **This idea came to me when I set eyes upon a pair of Sai swords at the Mall's Knivery House.

**Summary: **She arrived at the wall with two animal companions, and an entire collection of weapons from far away countries. Catching the interest of a knight when he happens to come across her and collection, she is quickly thrust into their life, and quickly reminded of her past. Tristan/OC- Slight Lancelot/OC

**Traveler's Forgotten Roads**

**Prologue:**

**- - - - **

The rain was merciless in the unwavering assault it administrated on the province of Great Briton. Not a single thing was left untouched by the tears which leaked so heavily from the gray skies. The most common of the roads which lead through Briton had become pools of slimy mud which managed to get everywhere. Tracks of travelers who were daring enough to travel in such weather had been brutally washed away.

The Fortress of Hadrian's wall was barely in activity. The large village which surrounded the Fortress on the south side of the 15 foot high wall was lacking of activity aswell. An incredibly odd occurence for such a large and lively place. A dreary fog hung heavily over the land. It was an annoying impediment which offered no view of anything what so ever that might have stood a mere foot in front of you.

The guards sat atop the wall, their minds wandering as to why they should be at their posts when it was obvious their presence didn't matter. The fog was unyielding to those who could not gaze more deeply into it's body.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She was tired, frusturated and most of all, pissed off. Amon was struggling in the thick mud of the road, and Mule hardly offered any help with his constant 'hee-hawing' and the of course, digging his hooves firmly into the mud- struggling against the halter which tugged at his poll in hopes of moving him. The small stallion snorted in disgust at the mule which feebley pulled against his bonds. The sounds of metal clanking against metal was all that reverberated throughout the glacial, foggy atmosphere. What a drear sound it was too.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He had been standing at his post for little more then an hour when a sound reached his ears. It was odd- metal against metal. It was definately not a Woad, for they dared not to cross into the south side of Briton- and, because it just didn't suit the way the Woads usually snuck about. The shouts of a woman, the snorts of a horse -deep and guttural- followed by the racket which only a mule or donkey could create. Finally the sound of something large hitting the ground, accompanied by a loud "Fuck!" reached Gavin's ears, and the knight cautiously glanced to his right where he knew lingered another guard.

"Should we sound the alarm?" Gavin asked, his voice was riddled with soft curiousity.

"Na', probably just a traveller. They'll be calling out to you in a moment if they manage to get to the gates." The other guard replied, and so Gavin shifted uneasily in his spot, returning his gaze towards the thick fog which offered little solace.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Upon hitting the soggy ground, she was surprised. Amon carefully lowered his gray nose to caress her mud splattered cheek and she softly sighed as his sweet 'horse kisses' eased her bad attitude. Mule watched on, ears perked forth in curiousity and nose jutting out ever so slightly. The Traveler felt like crying, felt like selling Mule to a butcher, and felt like riding away atop Amon through meadows of green.

She eagerly reached up to grasp Amon's nose, but the stallion turned his head away, ears perking foreward as he listened to distant voices. Voices which were indistinguishable amongst the roar of the rain to the Traveler.

"Off we go.. I guess." She murmured softly. Standing up and running her leather clad hands across her buttocks and lower back. She quickly mounted and nudged Amon into a trot. Surprisingly, Mule followed without question.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She approached the gate without knowing it was there until Amon stopped on his own. His ears perked foreward and immediatly the Traveler looked about. "Hello?" She called out softly. Soft scuffling met her ears and she glanced about in curiousity.

"Hello!" A voice called from above her, she grinned and sighed happily- finally a place to stay for a while. "Wha's your bus-y-ness 'ere at the Fort of Hadrian's Wall?"

"I am a trader! A weapons trader! I have been traveling for weeks and I need a place to reside, gain my bearings. My other business shall remain with myself. Please, may I come in? I'm cold, covered in mud, my horse and mule could use an excellent grooming, and I myself could use a good drink." The Traveler hoped to the gods this man wasn't to noisy. She hated noisy people- they always ruined everything.

"Wha's your name, Traveler!" The guard called. "Then my companion and I shall open the gate. The fog is far to thick and to place faces with names is a feat that would be impossible- so we require a name rather then a friendly face."

The guard's excuse was enough to make the Traveler giggle. She softly ran her hand along Amon's wet neck before raising her head towards the heavens and closing her eyes. Minutes passed, as she stood with her eyes to the heavens, the tears of the sky gently trickling down her face, her chin and finally down her neck and in between her breasts- chilling her to the bone. "My name is Meredith- I come from the coast..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**-Sighs-**

What a relief. I haven't been able to think of anything, and suddenly this idea pops into my mind and I have it down with in seconds. This prologue is short, it is a mere preview of what is to come. I find my writing abilities have 'developed' over the course of nearly nine or so months since my previous fanfiction and I would really appreciate any tips and hints.

Many of you may have noticed my to and toos... I have never been able to master these and I need a Beta so greatly that I have resorted to using my fish as my editor.. XD

Meredith- Protector of the Sea...


	2. Theft

**disclaimer: **see prologue

**author's note: **I apologize for the incredibly long delay in an update in my fanfiction. I had to deal to a sticky keyboard, a death in the family, and something being wrong with my brother's dog. I apologize, and I am definitely going to work my buns off to get this down!

hmm, lotsa reviews for my first chapter! Well, I must now make sure to satisfy my readers, aswell as myself -cheshire grin-.

Meredith- protector of the sea

Amon- Hidden.. and for those who were wondering what the fiendish mule's name be.. well, its Mule. -chuckles- I couldn't think of anything that suited the animal- mule would have to work.

**Traveler's Forgotten Road**

**Chapter One: Theft**

**- - - - **

_The bitter cold was all that greeted his retreating soul. It was pleasant in comparison to the sweltering heat he had felt but a moments past. Soft voices loitered in his thrumming ears, sweet songs he had once heard but sadly forgotten over his life. He no longer heard the battle about him, his eyes no longer focused upon the men and women that so gruesomely fought one another. In the distance he heard a faint voice, soft amongst the softest of vocalizations in his mind. The odd accent caressed his cheeks, ran quickly through his hair as if they were the spidery digits which belonged to the owner of the voice. He felt the soft brush of hair against his cheek, and finally a kiss upon his dying lips. _

_"Wait for me.. My love." _

_The words hammered his heart, and his eyes finally saw. _

_A hawk circled the battle field over head. Circling her dying master and friend, and finally he only saw darkness._

_- - - - _

Lids fluttered open to reveal near-black irises. Soft breath gently cast aside clinging strands of hair whilst elegantly hands peeled back the thick covers of the large bed to reveal a lean body barely covered- save by a pair of breeches. He sat up, light filtering in through the window and igniting the slippery sheen of his perspiration from his dreadful dreams. Light? His eyes traveled to the window quickly, finding the full moon glaring through his window. The turbulent fog had disappeared within the night, as had the clouds, and rain.

But, how?

But a few hours previous Tristan had had to ring out every single piece of clothing he had worn that day, and he had been able to fill an entire water tub to the rim with the sky water.

Yet, now there was not a trace of the previous rain fall in the sky. He assumed there would still be large puddles and muddy streets, tired, annoyed guards and horses which quivered with the anticipation of sun upon their hides.

He slowly stood from the bed and walked to the window. He glanced out, looking towards the sky, before glancing towards the ground and finally towards the gate. A small quivering light caught his attention and he averted his gaze from the gate towards the stables which housed the Knights' horses, and few lucky travelers. A small light was all that flickered from a single window.

Now who would possibly be up at this hour tending to the horses? Jols did not have duty until dawn, and it was obvious from the position of the sky that dawn was far from nearing. What if...

What if a thief?

The Knights' horses were proud creatures, war horses that had extreme training and incredible stamina, what thief wouldn't miss a chance to take such glorious animals?

His face flickered with slight alarm, and he turned quickly and headed for the door. Grabbing his scimitar and grasping the sheath firmly in his left hand he hurried from his chambers, down the lightly lite corridors and out the guarded doors towards the stables.

- - - -

Lithe hands danced across the dapple gray coat, smoothing down the hide of Amon, whilst he grunted in pleasure. In the stall beside Amon was Mule, contentedly chewing on hay which was quite refreshing in comparison to the soggy grass they had had to eat for the past fortnight.

"Oblong angel sitting upon her throne, eyes of daring scarlet, heart of hollow stone." Soft words were uttered, and Meredith moved from the Stallion's flanks towards his shoulder. Her hands moved along creases, along scars which were nearly untraceable amongst the gray. Her hand gently moved up towards his withers, and finally back down his spine. "The stone shall not be shattered, the eyes shall not be blind, the throne is but a speck of lice 'pon a hind." A smile graced delicate features, and Meredith smiled softly at the gray arabian. She sighed heavily and the stallion replied with blowing hot air across her bare face. "Oh Amon. I promise we won't be here long. Just long enough to get our barrings and then leave."

The stallion replied with a soft nicker.

An uncomfortable silence fell across the stables. Not a creature moved, not a breath was taken.

Amon's ears pressed back against his skull, large nostrils flaring as if to prove his masculinity. Meredith turned ever so slightly, and listened. She heard nothing, saw nothing, but she felt eyes burning through her skin. The creak of the rafters and finally movement.

She ripped towards the corner of the stall Amon was placed in, hand grabbing at two swords which sat snuggly beside the saddle. She held them up in front of her criss crossed just in time to save herself from a fatal blow from the being who had lurked above. Eyes wide and adrenaline already coursing through her veins, Meredith stared wide eyed at the calm man before her. His oriental blade was locked between her own foreign blades.

His near black eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What are you doin' here?"

"I could ask the same, Sir." Meredith replied coldly. She ripped her blades away from him, and quickly exited the stall. Amon snorted and pawed at the stall door, as if asking to aid his master. Meredith and the man circled one another, watching each other with eyes that were unyielding of every single detail that could relinquish some information on the other's intent. Well, it was clear to Meredith that this man wished to bring her harm.

Almost at the same time the two combatants sprung forward, hefting their foreign blades to deliver some form of a blow. Curved metal met octagonal edges, the sweet scent of grass and rain met the scent of forest and timber. The smell of sweat met mud and foreign spices. Meredith growled as their weapons locked together. "Who are you!" The man asked calmly, although it was obvious his teeth were gritted together.

"I need not tell you!"

"Well then we'll be at this for a long time," a ominous grin crossed the man's odd features and it truly scared Meredith. Here she was, minding her own business when she is suddenly attacked by some weird psycho who lingers in the rafters of a stables.

They pulled back, their weapons unfolding from one anothers'. Meredith stumbled slightly on slightly protruding edge and she fell back into a pile of hay. The man grinned and walked forward, he hefted the blade to her chin and jabbed the point lightly into her skin. "Tell me who you are! Were you planning on stealing anything? Hmm?"

Meredith gritted her teeth in annoyance, and spat at the man's trousers. "I need not tell you.." She replied in a whisper.

"Fine." The man repeated, and he brought the blade above his head and was just allowing it to descend upon the prone woman, when a large bastard sword clashed with that of the oriental metal. A proud man stood beside the crazy one, curly hair and eyes of darkest blue. He was garbed in roman trousers and a shirt. "Arthur?" The crazy man whispered.

"Tristan. That is not the way we greet our guests."


	3. Listening

**disclaimer: **see prologue

**author's note:** I really disliked writing this chapter. That is probably the reason why it took me so long to get it finished. The summer is here, and the warm weather is driving me crazy!

-My mom wants to send me to a Horseback Summer camp. Overnight or day camp. Who really knows. Sounds interesting and would be incredibly fun.

-**Note: **Amon is actually based after a dapple gray arabian gelding that is boarded at the stables I ride at.. I wish I had a picture.

**Traveler's Forgotten Roads**

**Chapter two: Listening**

**- - - - -**

Tristan's gaze burned and Meredith stared back wide eyed. The twin Sai swords were gripped firmly in hand and splayed out at her side -- a reaction from stumbling backwards. The enormous blade of Excalibur lingered but an arms length away, it's sharp edge was grinning maniacally at her. The oriental beauty which had almost stolen her life was put to shame by the glorious blade that the man Arthur held. Tristan's sword immediately found it's sheath, and the crazy gleam in the scout's eye was replaced by a stoic stoney-ness which sent a shiver coursing up Meredith's spine. The man Arthur also sheathed his sword and glanced at Meredith, a quizzical flicker in his dark eyes.

"There must be a good reason for one of my most trusted Knight's to attack you," It came out as a statement rather then a question. Meredith's gaze turned from Tristan to Arthur, she stared wide eyed into the authorative eyes of the Roman Commander.

"I was just settling my horse and mule for the night."

"Why this late in the night? Do you plan to steal something!" Tristan's voice was quivering, his accent lilting and his facial expression barely hiding the anger and suspicion.

"I am, but a traveler! I arrive late in the night and you accuse me of theft? How dare you.. you- you. Aaaugh, you arrogant bastard." Meredith's face was livid, and she pushed away from the pile of hay, rising up and standing nose to nose with the rude man.

Both Arthur and Tristan blanched. Arthur, at the crude language the woman was using, and Tristan -- well, because she dared to call him such a foul name. Arthur coughed slightly, drawing the attention of both people. "Come Tristan. We should leave the Lady to tend to her companions."

Meredith's eyes were dancing with glee, she was daring Tristan to oppose his commander. It was obvious he wanted to, the want flickered in his eyes, the rage and need to teach her a lesson evident in his hot breath. "Go," she whispered softly, a cheshire grin spreading across her features.

With that, they left.

- - - - -

A velvet nose brushed against her cheek, a hot glare rested on her back and the smell of hay was ever present in her nostrils. Meredith's eyes shot open, revealing the dapple gray stallion's finely shaped head and inquisitive stare. Large nostrils were flaring and the dark forelock was brushed aside. Mule's head was resting atop the side of Amon's stall, his large brown eyes staring down at his mistress and the 'boss'.

"Hello Amon." Meredith whispered softly, a smile tugged at the corner of her lips and she raised a hand to rub the small horse's cheek. The hot glare suddenly drew her attention away from the stallion and Meredith rolled away from the annoyance. Shr glanced up at a small crack in the ceiling of the stables that offered the golden rays of dawn to filter in. "Sun. No more rain." She sighed happily and quickly stood, causing Amon to jerk back slightly and nicker in protest. "Oooh, don't be such a baby, Amon."

It was the first time she saw the stables without hinderance of night. Great beasts stood in their stalls, some watching her whilst chewing hay, others merely standing and staring, ears perked forward in curiousity. They were fine creatures, ranging in different coat colors and sizes all together. Some looked under used and plump, whilst others looked as if they would ripple with muscle from merely twitching an ear. They were far larger then the small arabian Amon who ignored them all and was now daintily chewing his own grain and hay.

"Wow," was the only word that escaped Meredith's mouth. No wonder that ignorant man last night had accused her of theft. No wonder he had been suspicious. With creatures as finely bred, and trained as these -- they could definitely go for a high price in the market.

"Yeah, their somethin' to look at ain't they?" A man emerged from the shadows carrying an armload of tack. He immediately walked towards a shadowy stall and placed the tack heavily upon the frame of the door. From the shadows emerged a gray beast, finely arched neck and flaring nostrils. "Name's Jols, and you Missy have one handsome beast."

Meredith smiled and glanced over her shoulder at Amon who was still eating. "He's an excellent companion on the road."

The man, Jols, nodded and entered the stall of the gray, he produced a brush from some hidden pocket and began brushing down the grand creature. "I'm a squire, these horses are the Knights' proud creatures. This here is Midas."

"Amon, Mule, and I am Meredith."

"Pleasure to meet ya," Jols cocked the brush slightly and nodded, a smile evident upon his plump features.

Meredith exited Amon's stall, walked down the large aisle and finally stopped outside of Midas' stall. The large gray poked his nose at her as he calmly ate his breakfast. "Who does Midas call his own?" Meredith asked, her brows raising slightly as she raised her hand to the gray's large roman nose.

"Arthur. Been together a long time they have. I remember when I was helpin' ta raise him as a colt and get him ready for his knightley duties." Meredith chuckled softly.

"I do believe I met Arthur last night. Not formally mind you, but-"

"It was you wasn't it?" Jols interruption was abrupt, but did not strike Meredith at all in the way of rude. The Squire continued to brush the coat of Midas, his eyes never leaving his work.

"What do you mean?"

"Last night, Arthur raged down the hallway. He was blabbering at Tristan about attacking some traveler, a woman who was minding her own business and not doing anything to cause trouble.. It was you, wasn't it?"

Meredith nodded and croaked a simple 'yes,' in reply.

Jols' removed his eyes from Midas' side, raising his brown gaze to Meredith's. "Watch Tristan Mi'lady. He is a man with a love for blood and battle -- he is skilled with a blade and bow. I am surprised you survived his attack last night. " Meredith merely nodded, she continued to rub the gray's velveteen face until his pulled away and reached for more hay. "What are you doin' at the Fort of Hadrian's Wall.. If ya dun' mind me asking," he gave her the same quizical stare Arthur had given her, Jols more innocent and trusting then that of the Roman Commanders.

"I am a merchant. A collector of weapons from west to east. I will probably pass through or stay if I can find a descent place to set up a kiosk."

"Aaah, the Fort bein' one of the best places to set up Mi'Lady Meredith. Guards, Knights and Travelers alike all search for the most promising of weaponry to best each other with. You would make a tidy profit here." Jols finished with the brushing, calmly picked up Midas' hooves, picking them of stones and other obscurities that would cause the animal to stumble. "The market is close. Easiest thing to find, besides the tavern and stable. Just listen. I imagine you'll be able to set up somewhere, just ask a guard and he'll direct ya to an appropriate area."

Meredith smiled softly, nodding as she turned away from the Squire and Midas. She stared off into oblivion, pondering. "Thank you, Jols." With a smile, she walked back to Amon's stall -- he would be her companion on this day as she wandered the village of the Fort.

- - - - -

The morning was delicious. That was the only word Arthur could use to describe it. Although the night previous was still on his mind, it did not dampen his high spirits. After weeks of relentless rain, the sun's warm kiss and the sweet scent that lingered in the air was enough to bring a slight smile to each Knight's face.. Even Tristan.

Entering the Stables, Arthur took note of Midas' healthly -- and recently groomed -- appearance. The gray gelding nickered softly, ears perked forth as he watched his 'master and friend' approach his stall. He was untacked, but his tack rested on the door. _Jols,_ Arthur grinned and entered the stall quickly. Running calloused hands along the creatures strong neck, shoulder, wither, and finally spine.

"Aaah, Midas. Fancy a ride?" Arthur's voice was soft as he spoke to the large creature.

"You ask your horse for rides?" The oddly accented, yet clearly feminime voice of the woman from the previous night danced through the air. Arthur glancd towards the stall which housed the beholder of the voice. The odd, short woman was only visible from her shoulders up -- beside her stood the small gray stallion, his eyes trained on Arthur, his small ears twitching.

"Its more of rhetorical question really," Arthur replied. He took no offense to her words and rather found it comforting that she would still talk to him -- even after one of his Knight's attacked her. "I am Arthur Castas, Comma-,"

Meredith waved her hand, pursed her lips and let out a rather queer raspberry. "Yeah, yeah. I know who ya are. Arthur, Commander of the Sarmatian Knights. I am Meredith. Weapon collector and trader. My fine steed here is Amon -- a horse of the desert -- and that ugly mule over there.. Thats Mule. Your proud _gelding_ is Midas."

Arthur stared at her, his brows furrowing together.

"Don't look so surprised. Jols introduced me this morning, and I had heard about you here and there to know the Sarmatian knight crap.." Meredith ducked out of view, returning but a moments past with a saddle and bridle. Slinging the saddle atop the arabian's back, she quickly tightened the girth -- soon followed by the bridle and bit being applied aswell. "Well, Arthur. I am off. Nice ta meet ya." There was an urgency in her voice that caused Arthur's brows to raise. He watched as she quickly grabbed the reins of her companion and led him from the small stall. With a quick and practised leap, she astride his back within a moment and quickly walking away. "Bye Sir Knight! Until we meet again."

As she exited the gaping doors to the stable, she rounded the corner and was completely removed from Arthur's sight all together -- leaving the Commander confused and wondering about the mysterious, short woman and her dainty little horse.

- - - - -

From above, Tristan watched with a careful eye. She left far to quickly and Tristan had a distinct feeling she had noticed his pressence..

Only slightly of course. He was Tristan, The great Sarmatian scout. He wouldn't have been detected by some feeble minded woman right...?

Right?

**A/N -** I rushed it. I totally boggied this chapter up. But then again, who wouldn't when they finished it around one o'clock in the morn'?


End file.
